Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire
November 20, 2014 | north america release date = November 21, 2014 | european release date = November 28, 2014 | south korean release date = November 21, 2014 | australian release date = November 21, 2014 | cero = A | esrb = E - Everyone | acb = PG | oflc = | pegi = 7 - Kids 7 and/or older | grb = All | japanese image = OmegaRuby-JP.png | japanese image 2 = AlphaSapphire-JP.png | japanese caption = Pokémon Omega Ruby Japanese boxart. | japanese caption 2 = Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Japanese boxart.}} and are the primary paired Generation VI games that are enhanced remakes of the third-generation titles Ruby and Sapphire. The new games were revealed in a worldwide announcement on the official Pokémon websites on May 7, 2014 and were released on November 21, 2014 in Japan, North America, South Korea, and Australia. It was released on November 28, 2014 in Europe. Blurb Ancient powers reawaken! Start your Pokémon adventure now! Behold the true GroudonOR/KyogreAS Pikachu likes to cosplay?! Build a Secret Base all your own! Features Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire is a remake that adds new life to many concepts from the original Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald games. Several things are remodeled, as can be seen in the trailers. Mega Evolution Several Pokémon now have a Mega Evolved form. The most notable ones are the region's starters. Sceptile and Swampert will be capable of Mega Evolution, along with Blaziken (who got a Mega Evolution in X and Y). In addition to that, Sableye, Metagross, Salamence, Altaria, Lopunny, Slowbro, Audino, Camerupt, Sharpedo, and Gallade can also Mega Evolve (Diancie as well if you received the Pokémon X and Y event card from Gamestops, etc.). The item used to Mega Evolve Pokémon in these games is called the Mega Bracelet. Primal Reversion This is the new method opposite to evolution. Currently, only Groudon and Kyogre can devolve into their ancient forms. 3D Movement Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire are the first remakes to feature 3D gameplay. The player can now move in all 8 directions. Some areas are also in 2D. Starter Pokémon The starters are the same as they were in Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire. -type Treecko, -type Torchic, and -type Mudkip. The player has to choose one of them at the start of his or her journey. Super Secret Base Secret bases make a return in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire as Super Secret Bases. Everything from the previous Pokémon games’ Secret Bases returns. The player is able to share secret bases using Street Pass or QR Codes, and can also make people his or her "Secret Pals" if he or she visits another person's base. Sky Encounters Sky Encounters are a new type of encounter introduced for the first time in Pokémon. This encounter can be achieved while riding Mega Latias or Mega Latios in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Changes from Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald *Mega Evolutions and Mega Stones are added to the remakes. *Brendan and May have completely different attires; Brendan has an updated look and May has a bow instead of the bandanna she originally wore in the Generation III games. *Team Magma and Team Aqua have been given new designs. Team Magma Admin Tabitha appears to be huskier than he appeared in the Generation III games and Courtney has purple hair instead of brown hair. The Team Aqua Admins have dark skin tones. Team Aqua Admin Shelly has black hair with accents of blue instead of red hair and Matt is more muscular than he originally appears in the Generation III games. *Steven Stone has a Mega Metagross, while his plot has been expanded to include his search for the secrets of the Mega Stones. *The Trainers and Hoenn Gym Leaders have the VS. artwork used for battling from X and Y, instead of using the VS. Sprites used for Gen IV and V. *Courtney can fight against the player again since she was unable to be fought against in Emerald. *Groudon and Kyogre have Primal Reversion forms. *Completely new characters, such as Aarune, Lisia, and Zinnia appear in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. *Secret Bases have been completely upgraded, becoming Super Secret Bases in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Features include, sharing other player's bases, inviting other players as secret pals, capturing flags, and customizing the player's own Gym. *The Hoenn Pokédex has been redesigned in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire and the design appears to be similar to the original Game Boy Advance system. *Five new special costumes for Pikachu are added to Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. These costumes can be accessed through contests only. This Pikachu can acquire a special move when it is dressed, such as Flying Press for Pikachu Libre. *Pokémon-Amie from X and Y is added to Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. *Steven Stone is now the Champion again in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, unlike in Emerald, in which Wallace takes Steven's place as the Champion. *The Hoenn Gym Leaders and other trainers boast new get-ups in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. *Horde Encounters from X and Y return in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. *Horde Encounters are used in trainer battles, meaning trainers may sometimes battle in a 5 vs. 1 battle. *Sky Encounters are introduced in the games. *Mirage Spots are added in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. *Legendary Pokémon Regigigas, Heatran, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Palkia, Dialga, Giratina, Virizion, Terrakion, Cobalion, Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem, Raikou, Suicune, Entei, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, and Cresselia are obtainable in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. *The Battle Resort and Battle Maison are added in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, while the Battle Tower and Battle Frontier have been removed. *Deoxys is located in Sky Pillar after defeating it with Rayquaza. Ho-Oh and Lugia are located in Mirage Spots instead of being located at Navel Rock. *A special post-play quest called the Delta Episode was added to Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. *The player can now fly to Routes using Fly and the Eon Flute, which summons LatiosOR or LatiasAS and can mega-evolve them in flight. *Some trainers that can be rebattled, seen on Trainer Eyes, have Pokémon from other regions, i.e. Chandelure, Jellicent, Haxorus, etc. *The Battle Maison returns, replacing the Battle Frontier from Emerald. Pokémon Version Exclusive Alpha Sapphire Demo Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire are the first of their kind to have a demo. This demo contains a mini-story of its own where the player (Orlando, if male or Anna, if female) is in Mossdeep City and visits Mirage Spots with Steven Stone. Trailer History *According to the press release that announced the games, the new titles will take players through a dramatic story within a spectacular new world.Youtube: "Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire -- November 2014!" *According to Nintendo-Insider, Shingeki Morimoto states Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire will bring another change to battling in the Pokémon World.Nintendo-Insider: "Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire to signal “huge change” in battling" *Corocoro June issue revealed the new information about the remakes. Swampert, Sceptile, Diancie and Sableye are given a Mega Evolution. Kyogre and Groudon have ability to devolve into their new Primal Forms. Steven Stone seeks the secret of Mega Evolution. On the 10th of June, CoroCoro leaks were confirmed by Pokémon officially through a trailer. *Corocoro July issue leaks showed off Mega Metagross, which can be taken as confirmation of Steven being the champion, redesigns for Gym Leaders and Elite Four, redesigned Pokédex, the return of Pokémon Contests, and the return on Pokémon-Amie. On the 14th of July, July CoroCoro leaks were confirmed by Pokémon officially through a second trailer. *Corococo August issue leaks showed Mega Altaria, Mega Lopunny, and Mega Salamence. It discussed Pikachu receiving unique moves for putting on certain contest costumes. The new in-game character Lisia was revealed to be a Contest Idol and will give you clothes that you can wear for Pokémon Contests. Players can get a shiny Beldum with its Mega Stone via an event upon the game's release. On the 10th of August, Everything in the August CoroCoro leaks were confirmed by Pokémon officially through a third trailer except for more information about Lisia. *September CoroCoro leaked on 10th of the month and revealed Mega Sharpedo, Mega Gallade and Mega Camerupt. A September Trailer showed all the previous leaked Mega Evolutions, underwater battles, and Rayquaza. Mega Rayquaza was unveiled via trailer on October 2nd. *November CoroCoro unveiled even more Mega Pokémon such as Pidgeot, Beedrill, Latias and Latios. In addition to that, Eon Ticket also makes a return. *On October 25th, the Pokémon Get TV showed off Exclusive Legendary Pokémon for Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Yveltal, Primal Groudon, Reshiram, Ho-Oh, and Dialga are exclusive to Omega Ruby and Xerneas, Primal Kyogre, Zekrom, Palkia, and Lugia are exclusive to Alpha Sapphire. *On October 26th Nintendo unveiled a bundle that contains both Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. It also has codes for 200 potions in both games so you can keep your Pokémon's health high. Patches Walkthrough Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire}} This is an in-depth walkthrough of the games and has steps to finish the game and the Delta Episode. Trivia *These are the first remakes in the series to feature 3D graphics. *These are the first games and remakes to have introduced new Mega Evolutions after its introduction in a previous game. *These are the only remakes to not come with a peripheral device. FireRed and LeafGreen came with the GBA Wireless Adapter, HeartGold and SoulSilver came with the Pokéwalker, and Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! will be released alongside the Poké Ball Plus, which can optionally be purchased bundled with the games. *These are the first games since the introduction of the Trainer Customisation where it isn't included. *These are the first games since HeartGold and SoulSilver to have Pokémon Centers and Pokémarts separate from each other. *These are the first games since HeartGold and SoulSilver where Elite Four battles must be battled in sequence. *These are the first games since Platinum to have Pokémon Contests. *These are the first games within the franchise to show a new type of Pokémon Evolution: Primal Reversion. *Alpha and Omega are Greek words meaning beginning and end or the first and last letters of the Greek Alphabet.Omega and Alpha. *These are the first games to allow you to catch Pokémon in the sky. *These are the first games to get released as a single game (Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire separately) and bundled together (Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire together in one case) on a Nintendo handheld. In 2003, Nintendo released a similar bundle containing Ruby and Sapphire for the Nintendo Gamecube. *These are the first remakes not to receive all-round updated artwork of Pokémon with only one from the original games to receive new artwork, Rayquaza. *These are the first games, not including those from Generations I-II, in which the National Pokédex can be aquired before entering the Hall of Fame or defeating the Elite Four and Champion for the first time. Gallery Japanese box art of Omega Ruby AlphaSapphire-JP.png Japanese box art of Alpha Sapphire PKMN OR JP.png Japanese logo of Omega Ruby PKMN AS JP.png Japanese logo of Alpha Sapphire Hoenn ORAS.png Official Artwork of Hoenn Primal Kyogre.png Official Artwork of Primal Kyogre Primal Groudon.png Official Artwork of Primal Groudon 260MSwampert.png Mega Swampert official art 254MSceptile.png Mega Sceptile official art 719MDiancie.png Mega Diancie official art PKMN OR JP Title Screen.png Japanese title screen of Omega Ruby PKMN AS JP Title Screen.png Japanese title screen of Alpha Sapphire Rustboro Gym ORAS.jpg pokemon_omega_ruby_alpha_sapphire_corocoro.jpg Leaks from CoroCoro Omega Ruby Alpha Sapphire Lopunny.JPG Mega Lopunny, one of the many added Mega Pokémon Pokemon oras artwork.png }} Videos References Category:Generation VI Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Pokémon Game Remakes